Power of Goodbye
by Eternal Setsuna Meioh
Summary: This is a songfic about the relationship between Setsuna and Endymion, it is from Setsuna's point of view. It is set to the song "Power of Goodbye" and have a few tissues with you when you read it.


Author : Eternal Setsuna Meioh  
  
E-mail : eternal_guardian_of_time_setsuna@yahoo.com  
  
A/N : Here is my latest fic and my first monologue!! It is a songfic to "Power of Goodbye" by Maddona, really beautiful song in my opinion. It is told from Setsuna's point of view and it is kind of like a reflection upon her relationship with Endymion. I hope you like it ^_^ !  
  
Disclamer : I do not own Sailor Moon, or "Power of Goodbye" if I did I would be really happy!  
  
  
My heart has always been in your possession. I have opened up all I am and gave it to you. Any questions you had I answered, any time you were alone I was there.   
  
Despite all that I gave you, to allow you to open your heart to me you, you never did. The spell that had drawn me too you is now gone and all that is there now is the stark, bare lonely truth.   
  
The only way I can be free now is if I let you go. I love you with everything in me. You have created new emotions for me and let them run rampant through my heart. My heart now lies in shreds after the devastation you wreaked upon my soul.   
  
Your heart is not open so I must go  
The spell has been broken, I loved you so  
Freedom comes when you learn to let go  
Creation comes when you learn to say no  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soft winds blew around as I sensed your presence, the sunlight was dappled by tree leaves and soft clouds that moved by. Peaceful serenity seemed the essence of the moment. Those short few minutes as you walked towards me seemed the most perfect in my life. I turned towards you smiling and feeling as though nothing would ever be able to destroy this feeling of happiness…how was I to know that in a few short moments it would become the worst day of my life…  
  
As I stood in front of you, those piercing blue eyes of yours bored into my soul, but not the loving way they used to. They looked upon me frozen; the life and the love that had once been in them were entirely gone. What had happened? Why did you look this way? What did I do?  
  
You walked closer to me, your eyes never once leaving mine. Placing a hand on my shoulder I knew what words were to come, the ones that I dreaded the most and hoped never to hear. As those words passed your lips, the words that ended all that we were and all we ever could be, I learned a valuable lesson…one that has kept me from opening up to anyone ever again…  
You had always come to me with your problems asking me to guide you through them, I was all to glad to help. As the senshi of time I could never see my own future and yours was always clouded in the same way mine was…which led me to believe we would be together.   
Yet now here you were standing before me…once I had been a shelter for you, now, I was nothing to you any more…I was just the lonely figure that guarded the gates to you.  
  
Before that day had come to pass I remember a few times when I had looked into your eyes and felt this immense pain enter my heart. I should have known then that something was wrong between us. But whenever that feeling washed over me, I just held you close, running my fingers through your dark hair while praying to God that whatever was causing you this pain would end soon.   
  
Then soon after those painful moments had passed, you looked at me and I felt hope entering my soul once again and felt like I was being uplifted by your sapphire eyes sparkling and the smile that graced your features…who knew how wrong I had been about us?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You were my lesson I had to learn  
I was your fortress you had to burn  
Pain is a warning that something's wrong  
I pray to God that it won't be long  
Do ya wanna go higher?  
  
There is no more left for us to do, we can no longer hide from our feelings because they have all been laid out so plainly for the other to see. We are nothing anymore. All that is left for us to do it to make the final break and you end it all with one word…good-bye.   
  
There's nothing left to try  
There's no place left to hide  
There's no greater power  
Than the power of good-bye  
  
I walked away from you that day because I knew that we were never meant to be. The spell that had bewitched us and brought us together had ended. Coldness wrapped around me after you had shattered my heart and now all I did was stand back and watch as time unfolded. The most important thing I had to learn from you was that I was doomed to forever be alone…you were the first person to ever reach out to me after I had become the guardian of the eternal gates of time and you were the one who caused my greatest pain ever. As I look back upon what we once were I have no idea how I had sheltered you and loved you without knowing that you had never felt the same for me.  
  
Your heart is not open so I must go  
The spell has been broken, I loved you so  
You were my lesson I had to learn  
I was your fortress  
  
I no longer have anything left to give, or for anyone to take from me. The one part of me that I had believed would not be affected by my duty of guarding the gates is no longer flesh, I can no longer feel my heart at all cause it is now only cold unfeeling stone.  
  
That one good-bye that we had said all that time ago had the power to change everything that I was.   
  
There's nothing left to lose  
There's no more heart to bruise  
There's no greater power  
Than the power of good-bye  
  
You taught me how to let go of others and how to say good-bye to them and walk away from them. Now after many years of living with a tortured soul of stone, I wish I could just say good-bye to the world and leave it and my eternal duty behind.   
  
Learn to say good-bye  
I yearn to say good-bye  
  
I truly have nothing left at all. I can't leave because I cannot die, I can't turn away because then the blood of others will be on my hands. All that I was ever able to do was say goodbye to you my beloved, now we have moved on, you with your true love and me with my eternal duty.  
  
There's nothing left to try  
There's no more places to hide  
There's no greater power  
Than the power of good-bye  
  
You will never lose anything else in your lifetime my beloved. Between the two of us, you have gained more then you have ever lost, while I have lost everything I ever had in my life.  
  
Your heart will forever be filled with the warmth and love, while mine is doomed to be eternally cold and unfeeling. That final good-bye we said to each other all those years ago has made us who we are today, me, the doomed, lonely, eternal guardian of time, and you my beloved, the new ruler of Neo-Tokyo, King Endymion.   
  
There's nothing left to lose  
There's no more heart to bruise  
There's no greater power  
Than the power of good-bye  
  
A/N : Since you are here reading this please REVIEW!!! Thank you ^_^ 


End file.
